1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to window structures for tractor cabs, and specifically the rear window structure for a loader backhoe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tractors such as loader backhoes are popular work vehicles used in a variety of work operations. The front of the tractor is provided with a loader bucket, and the rear of the vehicle is provided with a backhoe. Many times these vehicles are provided with operator cabs to shield the operator from the elements. It is important that the cabs have adequate visibility. In addition it is desirable that the cabs have windows that can be opened.
The assignee of the present patent application currently manufactures a line of loader backhoes. These backhoes are provided with flat rear windows having two panels. The two panels are mounted to a frame defined by the cab. The bottom panel is releasably secured to the frame and the top panel, so that when it is to be removed the bottom panel is removed and mounted to the inside surface of the top panel. The top panel is pivotally mounted to the cab. After the bottom panel is mounted to the top panel, the top panel can be pivoted inwardly and upwardly and secured to the inside roof of the cab. In this way both panels are opened and stored out of the operators way.